Wild Nights
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean meets a girl on a hunt, as she leaves she gets in trouble. She's taken by a supernatural creature and Dean has to save her. One shot five chapters only and one off Dean smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild nights: ****One off short story. Five chapters altogether. **

**Chapter One: **

**

* * *

**

Roxie walked into the bar. She really could have done without being here she'd been at work all day and she wanted a long bath and then bed. She yawned and smothered it with her hand.

Threading herself through the crowds she made her way to the bar.

She smiled at the bartender every Wednesday like clockwork he was there working the late shift.

He smiled as he wandered over, 'Let me guess a bottle of Smirnoff?' She laughed.

'I really should go somewhere else you know me too well.' He laughed. He was quite good looking with dark hair and really brown eyes. Some nights before her friends got there she would talk to him just about things in general.

He was a good listener but Roxie guessed that's what he got paid for. 'Thanks Josh.'

She smiled again as she sat on a bar stool. 'No problem honey!' She smiled at him.

Sometimes Josh got a bit too much. I mean he was attractive and she did like him but he really sometimes he looked at her like as if she was a piece of meat. It felt as though he watched her with hunger in his eyes. She turned away and waited for her friend to arrive.

The liquid soon began racing through her bloodstream. She noticed her friend Gill meandering towards her and smiled broadly. 'Wow some seriously hot tottie in here tonight.'

Gill said as she got closer. 'So you seen anyone worth going home with tonight?'

Roxie tutted, 'Gill you've been in here for five minutes and already you've noticed more men than I have.'

Gill threw back her head and laughed. Roxie was always a bit jealous of Gill's long brunette hair and big brown eyes. She knew she was attractive but for some reason all the men seemed to fall for Gill's charm.

She had brown shoulder length hair and big blue eyes. Everyone always said 'Oh my God are your eyelashes real?' And when she confirmed they were they were always shocked. She had to admit that her eyes were her best feature.

Roxie took another look across the bar while Gill was ordering her drink. Her eyes instantly stayed on the face of a guy standing at the bar. He was tall with brown spiky hair and big green eyes. He saw her and she smiled.

She felt herself flush and her pulse began to quicken. He grinned again.

'Damn hun he's hot.' Gill whispered, 'Get in there girl before someone else does.'

She pushed Roxie towards him. 'Hey!' His voice was just beautiful and she felt herself smile.

'Hey I'm Roxie. I've not seen you in here before.' He shook his head, 'I'm just passing through. My name's Dean. Nice to meet you Roxie' She smiled again.

'So your here because of work I think?' She said as they were pushed into one another by a jostling customer.

She was pushed into his broad chest and felt his muscles beneath his green shirt. She looked up into his big green eyes and felt his hand snake slowly around her waist and pull her closer.

She wasn't afraid Dean seemed a nice guy not all straight into the question of will you come back home with me? She liked that.

He flirted outrageously but it was pleasant and none invasive. She felt herself responding and enjoying herself.

Dean's cell rang and he took the call. While Dean was talking away she looked around the bar.

Gill had snagged herself some guy, 'What a shocker!' Roxie thought as she looked away.

She felt eyes watching her and she turned and was instantly staring into Josh's big brown eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

It wasn't a pleasant smile and Roxie felt her skin begin to crawl with fear.

She looked away and Dean whispered, 'Rox you ok?' She nodded and smiled at him to show she wasn't scared. 'I'm sorry sweetheart but I've got to be somewhere. Can I get your number?'

As they parted Dean leant towards her and kissed her slowly. Their tongues flicked together and as they pulled away he said, 'I'm sorry I've got to go but I'd love to meet up and pick up where we left off.'

She smiled and played with her hair. 'I'd love to Dean.'

He left the bar and she already missed his company. Gill moved towards her and said, 'Damn girl he was fine!'

She chuckled, 'So when you seeing him again?' Gill asked as she ordered two more drinks.

As they left the bar Gill said, 'Girl you should just phone him and invite yourself over. It's about time you got laid. I mean tonight you've been totally different you love men's company and your both consenting adults. It's natural.'

As Roxie dropped Gill off at her apartment she promised she'd call Dean back.

As she walked alone down the streets towards her home her cell rang. She answered it and it was Dean, 'Hey I went back to the bar and you'd left.'

She said she wasn't sure if he'd turn up again so she'd gone. Dean laughed, 'Well you want me to meet you somewhere?'

She gave him her address. She felt like she was walking on air as she walked towards her apartment. Dean was a guy she barely knew but somehow at this precise moment she didn't care.

As she pulled her key from her bag she heard the bushes rustle but just assumed it was a cat or something until a hand grabbed her from behind and the world slowly lost focus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

Dean drove to the address and got out of the car. This girl was hot and he had to admit what he was doing was very different to normal. As soon as he'd left the bar he wanted to go back.

He'd enjoyed her company and that kiss. God he'd almost asked to go with him anywhere right that moment.

He smiled as he wandered up the drive. The smiled slowly drifted off his face as he saw Roxie's hand bag laying by the door the contents spilled across the floor.

Dean raced towards the house and tried the door it was closed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called her.

The phone rang out till it was suddenly answered. 'Rox you ok?'

There was just a long silence and then a man's voice answered, 'You must be her new beau? Well I'm just telling you now that she will never be yours.'

The phone hung up. Dean stared at it. He was sure he had heard Rox speaking in the background.

He couldn't shake the feeling so he hurried back to his car.

* * *

Roxie woke up with a seriously bad headache. She tried to turn over but her hands were bound.

She shuffled and found she couldn't move because she was tied to something. Her hands and feet couldn't move so she screamed instead.

A light came on and she froze and squinted because of its brightness. 'Scream all you want Roxie but no one can hear you.'

She listened harder and through the fuzziness of her head, 'Josh?'

She whispered. 'You got it in one honeybun.' He laughed and her flesh crawled as his hands explored her body lingering too long on her breasts.

'I couldn't let you go with that man Roxie. He wasn't right for you.'

She laughed, 'And I guess you are?'She shivered as she felt his breath against the back of her neck. He laughed again, 'You're my type.'

He licked her neck and her skin crawled and she shrank away from him. 'Your body and guess what...' he whispered, 'so is your blood.'

She whimpered and shrank further into the wall. 'It's ok Roxie you'll understand as soon as I prepare you to become like me.'

He kissed her on the cheek. 'I can hear your blood singing and your pulse racing.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Dean had figured he would see if the GPS on Roxie's phone was turned on. He knew that she was I trouble he could sense it as soon as he saw the bag on the floor.

The phone call had thrown him though. He then remembered the guy behind the bar watching Roxie. Dean knew he shouldn't press judgement it probably wasn't the same guy but it seemed like Roxie wasn't interested in that guy.

It seemed as though it was probably just a one way feeling on his part.

As the laptop slowly came to life he opened the site he called the cops, 'Hey I'm looking for sister. I need you to give me the GPS on her phone. Erm she's been out to a party and I'm worried about her she's an epileptic and she needs to take her tablets.'

He waited, 'Thanks so much.' The GPS register had shown that she was still in the area.

Dean noted down the address and began to prepare. Something wasn't lying quite right with the guy from the bar. He seemed to be watching Roxie with what Dean could only describe as a mixture of lust and hunger.

Dean packed his machete. He had a feeling this dude would turn out to be someone who could hurt Roxie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Roxie began to shiver. What did he mean her blood? She struggled against her bonds and just succeeded in rubbing her wrists. She could feel the blood running down her wrists. She whimpered.

She heard Josh in the next room and she just wanted to get away be safe. She knew no one was coming.

The tears began to fall.

Josh opened the door and brought her a drink of water, 'Drink you need your strength.'

He noticed her tears and knelt close to her, 'Don't cry Roxie. When I've done this we can be together forever.'

She whimpered as he touched her face and held the glass to her lips. She drank great fully. She looked at him and spoke, 'Josh could you take these off?'

She indicated to the ropes. 'If you care about me Josh then you have to trust me.' She knew she couldn't escape but she wanted to have some freedom with her arms.

Josh looked at her licked his lips, 'You promise you won't do anything stupid?' She shook her head as he loosened the ropes.

* * *

Dean looked at the address in his hand. It was an abandoned house and it was a simple place to hide someone if you'd kidnapped them.

Dean wandered around the house and saw a single light in the end room. He wandered quietly towards the window without making much noise and saw through a crack in the window Roxie being untied.

As the guy turned Dean saw instantly it was the guy from the bar. He saw the face of the guy contort as he turned around. The lips parted and a second set of teeth descended.

Dean recognised instantly that was why he had seen such a look in Josh he remembered the name had stared the way he had when Roxie was around. He wanted her.

Dean moved slowly around the house and clambered in through a broken window. He hoped he was being quiet and edged his way towards the centre of the room.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and flung against the wall. Snarling the vampire jumped and landed on Dean, 'So your here for her. Well she's mine.'

He punched Dean but Dean was soon on his feet and hitting back.

He pulled the machete from his jacket and sliced once. The head separated from the body and fell down to the ground with a thump.

'Roxie?'

She heard Dean. 'Dean?'

He found her cowering in the corner. 'It's ok I've got you.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_**Two days later:**_

_****_  
Dean was packing up his things when someone knocked at the door. He opened it and Roxie smiled at him. 'Hey Dean.'

He opened the door wider and she walked in. She looked down at the bags and the scattered clothes, 'Oh you're leaving?'

Dean nodded as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Roxie was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t shirt.

The gashes on her wrists looked better than the night he'd taken her to hospital. She smiled and him and said, 'I never got a chance to thank you properly. I woke up in hospital and the nurse said you'd gone. So I hunted you down.' She laughed. 'It's your car it's kind of a dead giveaway.'

She walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss. 'We should carry on where we left off.' He nodded as he kissed her again this time scooping her up and carrying her to the bed.

She pulled at his shirt and he reached for her. They kissed as he explored her body with his large hands. She moaned as he began to stroke her breast and softly roll the nipple between his fingers and then slowly moved his hand across her ribcage then down towards her jeans.

He slowly unzipped them and slid his hand inside and rubbed her slowly. She gasped as he slowly began to rub her clit. She lifted her hips as Dean pulled her jeans down. Dean pulled off his shirt as he sat back and watched her lying smiling at him. Her eyes were black with lust and she bit her lip waiting for Dean to make a move on her. He pushed her back and kissed her with more force than before.

He slowly entered her and she gasped at the sudden force that wasn't unpleasant but extremely wonderful. She kissed him and began to move with him. She gripped him feeling her finger nails embed into the skin of his perfect and muscular back.

She moaned as they moved faster into one another she felt everything. Every kiss and touch seared into her skin she felt him touch everywhere and instantly missed it as soon as he moved elsewhere.

Their bodies were sweating and as her orgasm mounted she cried out in pleasure as the world's edges distorted and blurred around her. She smiled as he looked at her and kissed her softly both their bodies trembling from the effort and the thrill.

'So?' She whispered as he pulled her towards him, 'You leaving?'

Dean shook his head, 'I guess I can stay around a bit longer.' She laughed as they kissed with the sun streaming in from the window.


End file.
